The work to be performed will consist of the isolation and structure elucidation of compounds which show anticancer activity from plant sources. The plants that will be investigated include Tabernaemontana johnstonii, T. Arborea, and Ipomoea pes-caprae. The active fractions from the plants will be purified by a combination of chromatographic techniques and the pure active compounds will be studied by spectroscopic techniques and, as appropriate, by chemical degradations or X-ray crystallography. All pure compounds will be tested for in vivo anticancer activity in addition to the in vitro tests which will normally be used to monitor the fractionation process. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Preliminary Investigation of the Use of High-Pressure Liquid Chromatography for the Separation of Indole Alkaloids. David G. I. Kingston and Bernard T. Li, J. Chromatogr., 104, 431-437 (1975). Cytotoxic Cardenolides from Acokanthera longiflora stapf. and Related Species. David G. I. Kingston and T. Reichstein, J. Pharm. Sci., 63, 462-464 (1974).